The use of catheters to deliver or withdraw fluids from a patient for various medical procedures is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,623 describes a pain management system that uses various embodiments of infusion catheters to deliver fluid medication from a pump, through tubing, to a wound site. With such configurations, catheter connectors are typically used to connect the catheter to various devices, such as tubing, a fluid reservoir or other fluid delivery device, and so forth. In the system of the '623 patent, a conventional Toughy Borst connector is used to connect the distal end of a medical tube to the proximal end of the catheter.
In addition to Tuohy-Borst connectors, various other configurations of catheter connectors are available. For example, Epimed International of Farmers Branch, Tex., USA, manufactures a low profile twist-lock catheter connector known as the “Stingray™ Connector.” This device has axially aligned halves that twist to an open position to allow insertion of the catheter in a first half, and subsequently twist to a closed position with and audible and tactile click that indicates complete engagement with the catheter. The second half connects to a tube or other fluid delivery device for delivering fluid through the connector to the catheter.
Smiths Medical International Ltd. of the United Kingdom offers a catheter connector under the “EpiFuse™” trade name that consists of two halves joined by a living hinge. A catheter is inserted into a hole at the base of the connector and is retained when the two halves are folded and locked together.
Coupling of the catheter connector to the catheter needs to be quick and easy, as there is little to no time for a doctor or nurse to adjust and/or study the device. As such, the medical art is continuously seeking new and improved catheter connectors that provide quick and reliable connection. The present invention provides such a connector.